(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display capable of properly flowing current therein, and a manufacturing method of the display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recent trends toward lightweight and thin personal computers and television sets also require lightweight and thin display devices, and flat panel displays satisfying such a requirement are being substituted for conventional cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”).
Flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a field emission display (“FED”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and so on.
Among the flat panel displays, the OLED display has advantages because of its low power consumption, fast response time, wide viewing angle, and high contrast ratio.
An OLED display is a self emissive display device, which includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. One of the two electrodes injects holes and the other injects electrons into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes are combined to form excitons and the excitons emit light as discharge energy.
Because the magnitude of the current of the OLED is influenced by the ratio of the length and the width of the channel of a driving transistor, it is preferable that the channel be formed with accuracy.
However, because of a skew phenomenon in which a metal layer is over-etched is generated when wet-etching the metal layer to form a signal line, the length of the channel becomes longer than a predetermined length and the required current does not flow properly. To prevent this problem, the width of the channel may be extended to compensate the increased length of the channel, but the aperture ratio of the pixels of the OLED may thereby be reduced.